


Hank Hill and the Bull

by juicydhugger



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Intercourse, Blood and Injury, Bull - Freeform, Bull Cock, Bull Riding, Character Death, Gore, Humor, Large Cock, Other, Penetration, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, animal dominance, beastiality, everyone dies, extreme anal sex, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: Hank and frends go to the ranch to see the cows, but a rowdy bull goes loose. What to Bulls have in common with horses? They both had big cocks! And now Hnak and friends gets to feel the pleasure of animal intercorse, Texas style!
Relationships: Dale Gribble/Bull, Hank Hill/Bull, Jeff Boomhauer/Bull
Kudos: 2





	Hank Hill and the Bull

One day, Hank Hil and friedns went to the ranch. Not Ram Ranch, but the Arlen Ranch to have some fun and see the cows while having some drinks. They looked over the pastor with Hank grabing a few beers and handed them to friends Dale, Bill, Boomhaure and Khan. But just as they were about to drink durig the day, one of the bulls got loose and began charging towars the group!

"BWAAAA!" Hank screamed.

"Oh my god!" Bill screamed and pooped his pants.

"GoddangBillyoujustgonnagomakeamessinyourpants man," Boomhauer said, taking a cool drik of beer. "Itsjustnasty."

"Stupid Americans and their stupid fears," Khan said.

But then the bull proceeded to knock Dale onto the ground and begin raping hin in the asshoel. Dale screamed as loud as he could while everyone else olooked for help, the bull dragging him along as his massive bullpenis penetrated Dale's bung. The intense feeling made Dale want to grabe a smoke, but his cigarates were far away as Hank tried to get some help.

"Oh Dale, do you need help?" GBills asked.

"What do you think? YUes I need help!" Dale crammed!

"Dontworry,I'llbesuretohelpyououtDaledangolfriend," Broomhauer said, taking off his shirt to reveal his sexy abs. "NotigliketakingonadangolbigbulltogetmeallraringtogoI'lltellyouwhat."

He went over to the bucking bull and tried to fuck the bull in the sashole with his big cock. However, the bull got instanteyl angry and tried to shake Boomhauer off. Boomhaeur tried his bet to hang on, but it was too much as he wet up to the air and landed on the bull's horns, oen of the horns gogin through his head and killing him. Khan laughed.

"Oh, this is so funny," Khan said. "These dumb rednecx dumb!"

But then the bull charged at Khan with Dale still attached to its cock. Dale screamed as his fac hit the gorudn multiple times, bloddieing him and making him loose concsiousnees. Khan stried to run away, but wasn;t fast enough as the bull gored him to death. Both Boomhauer and Khan were dead and now Bill was left s Hank still looked for hep.

"Oh no," I'm gonna die too Bill said.

Dale soon died do to his bowels being destroyed buy the bullcock and fell off. The bull was mad and now Bill was next. Bill bradced himself as the bull charged him and hit him hard in the nuts. Bill's nuts exploded, making his head explode in the porocess. Bill dies. Hank returned with the hellp of the ranger, but it was already too late.

"Oh my lord!" Hank said.

The bull wasnt don yet. He eyed Hamk and decided that he was the next targert. Hakn and the ranger tired to run, but the bull charged and killed the ranger while Hank was knockeds down the ground. The bul then slide Hank's pants off, exposing his lack of ass, and began to rape him in the shithole.

"Bwa-hah!" Hank moaned.

Hank didn't wat to admit it, but he enjoyed it. He enjoyed getting fucked by the bull. The bull's cock was powerfull, it was huge, it had plenty of see d to breed Hank, even it it killed him. Hank thought desperately, but he only cold think of cock. Cokc filled Hank. Hank was thrirty percent cock now as the bull's penis invaded the small intestine and destryoed Hank's prostate. As Hank came, the bull came too and flooded Hank's body with bull sperm. But Hank not last long as his insides reptared and he died.

THE ENd.


End file.
